The present invention relates to conveying systems, and more particularly to conveying systems employing one or more motorized rollers whose rotation assists in the movement of articles through the conveying system.
Conveying systems for transporting articles that utilize a plurality of rollers for transporting articles are well known. In some such conveying systems, or portions of conveying systems, the articles being transported rest directly on top of the plurality of rollers and are carried by the rollers as the rollers rotate. In other conveying systems, or portions of conveying systems, the articles being transported rest on top of an endless belt that surrounds a plurality of the rollers. In this latter case, the rotation of the rollers causes the endless belt to rotate, thereby transporting the articles carried thereon. Regardless of the type of conveying system, or portion of a conveying system, it is common to include within one or more of the rollers a motor that, when activated, causes the rollers to rotate. The rotation of such a motorized roller may be coupled to one or more neighboring rollers by way of belts, bands, or other structures, such that the rotation of the motorized roller causes the neighboring rollers to rotate as well. Such motorized rollers may be used in virtually any portion of a conveying system, such as on inclines, declines, turns, right angle transfers, and other portions of a conveying system.